escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El flautista de Hamelín
| lengua original = | serie = | tema = | genero = Cuento | subgénero = Cuento de hadas, Literatura infantil | editorial = | fecha_publicacion = | tipo_medio = | paginas = | isbn = | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} El flautista de Hamelín es una fábula o leyenda, documentada por los Hermanos Grimm (cuyo título original alemán es Der Rattenfänger von Hameln, que se traduciría como El cazador de ratas de Hamelín), que cuenta la historia de una misteriosa desgracia acaecida en la ciudad de Hamelín (Hameln en alemán), Alemania, el 26 de junio de 1284. Además existe un famoso poema en inglés sobre este tema escrito por Robert Browning. Sinopsis En 1284 la ciudad de Hamelín estaba infestada de ratas. Un buen día apareció un desconocido que ofreció sus servicios a los habitantes del pueblo. A cambio de una recompensa, él les libraría de todas las ratas, a lo que los aldeanos se comprometieron. Entonces el desconocido flautista empezó a tocar su flauta, y todas las ratas salieron de sus cubiles y agujeros y empezaron a caminar hacia donde la música sonaba. Una vez que todas las ratas estuvieron reunidas en torno al flautista, éste empezó a caminar y todas las ratas le siguieron al son de la música. El flautista se dirigió hacia el río Weser y las ratas, que iban tras él, perecieron ahogadas. Cumplida su misión, el hombre volvió al pueblo a reclamar su recompensa, pero los aldeanos se negaron a pagarle. El cazador de ratas, muy enfadado, abandonaría el pueblo para volver poco después, el 26 de junio (fiesta de los santos Juan y Pablo), en busca de venganza. Mientras los habitantes del pueblo estaban en la iglesia, el hombre volvió a tocar con la flauta su extraña música. Esta vez fueron los niños, ciento treinta niños y niñas, los que le siguieron al compás de la música, y abandonando el pueblo los llevó hasta una cueva. Nunca más se les volvió a ver. Origen right|300px|thumb|El flautista se lleva a los niños. El origen de la leyenda del flautista está poco claro. Aunque se acepta con bastante seguridad que la sección de los niños fue añadida como complemento a la original de la expulsión de las ratas a finales del siglo XVI. Una de las interpretaciones más plausibles menciona la expansión hacia el este (Ostsiedlung) de los habitantes de la Baja Alemania entre los siglos XII y XV. Los niños de Hamelín serían los jóvenes de la ciudad que fueron reclutados para tal empresa. Las primeras menciones de esta historia parecen remontarse a un vitral que existió en la iglesia de Hamelín alrededor del año 1300. Este vitral está descrito en diferentes documentos entre los siglos XVI y XVII y al parecer fue destruido alrededor del siglo XV. Inspirado por dichas descripciones, Hans Dobbertin creó en época moderna un vitral, el mismo que hoy puede admirarse en la iglesia de Hamelín. Esta obra recrea una imagen de la leyenda en donde vemos al flautista vestido coloridamente, guiando a los niños vestidos de blanco, fuera del pueblo. Se piensa que el vitral original fue hecho a la memoria de algún suceso trágico que acaeció en el pueblo. Sin embargo, a pesar de numerosas investigaciones, no se ha podido encontrar ningún documento histórico que dé fe de algún hecho que pueda ligarse con esta leyenda. Las ratas no formaron parte inicialmente de la narración. Las primeras menciones de esta plaga datan de finales del siglo XVI. Las teorías que se atribuyen cierta credibilidad pueden ser agrupadas en cuatro categorías: • Los niños fueron víctimas de algún tipo accidente por el cual se ahogaron en el río Weser (que pasa por Hamelín) o fueron enterrados por algún deslizamiento de tierra. • Algunos niños fueron víctimas de alguna enfermedad que los habitantes consideraron peligrosa y contagiosa, por lo que los niños fueron conducidos fuera del pueblo para proteger a los demás habitantes. Se ha sugerido alguna forma de la peste. • Los niños (o jóvenes) dejaron el pueblo para tomar parte en alguna peregrinación o una campaña militar, pero nunca regresaron con sus padres. Estas teorías presentan al flautista como un líder o reclutador. • Los niños, que en este caso serían jóvenes, abandonaron voluntariamente Hamelín para colonizar partes de Europa Oriental. Efectivamente, numerosos poblados fueron fundados en esta época en el este de Europa por colonos de origen alemán. De igual manera, el flautista en este caso sería su jefe. Esta teoría es la más aceptada, ya que es la que cuenta con una documentación más sólida. Hay que considerar que la palabra alemana Kinder haría referencia no sólo a los niños, sino de manera más genérica a “los hijos del pueblo”. Un individuo llamado Decan Lude, originario de Hamelín, informó hacia 1384 de que poseía un libro coral que contenía un verso que daba un testimonio visual del suceso. Lude decía que este verso había sido escrito por su abuela. Este libro se considera perdido desde fines del siglo XVII. El nombre “Decan Lude” puede indicar una posición clerical, es decir, la de diácono (latín: decanus, alemán moderno: Dekan o Dechant) y Lude una forma antigua o dialectal de Ludwig, pero esto no ha sido probado. Este verso parece haber llegado hasta nuestros días por una inscripción de 1602 o 1603, que se encuentra en Hamelín: Anno 1284 am dage Johannis et Pauli war der 26. junii Dorch einen piper mit allerlei farve bekledet gewesen CXXX kinder verledet binnen Hamelen geboren to calvarie bi den koppen verloren lo que puede traducirse al español como: En el año de 1284 en el día de Juan y Pablo siendo el 26 de junio por un flautista vestido con muchos colores, fueron seducidos 130 niños nacidos en Hamelin y se perdieron en el lugar del calvario, cerca de “koppen“. Esta parece ser la mención más antigua del hecho. Koppen significa en antiguo alemán "colinas", y parece referirse a las estribaciones que rodean a la ciudad. Por otro lado, existe una ley-costumbre largamente establecida en Hamelín, que prohíbe cantar o tocar música en una calle particular de la ciudad, por respeto a las víctimas del legendario acontecimiento: la llamada Bungelosenstrasse, adyacente a la “Casa del Flautista”. Durante desfiles públicos con música, incluidas las procesiones matrimoniales, la banda musical deja de tocar al llegar a esta calle y continúa con la música una vez que la ha atravesado. Otras versiones apuntan a que los niños entraron en un cerro y este se cerró como si no existiese. Adaptaciones * En los cómics de Flash de DC cómics es el archienemigo de los Flash (Barry Allen), y (Wally West). Alusión literaria En el 'Relato del papa Inocencio III', perteneciente a La cruzada de los niños (La Croisade des Enfants)''Valdemar, 2003, col. ''El Club Diógenes. Trad de Mauro Armiño., el escritor francés Marcel Schwob escribió: Alusión musical En el primer LP de la banda Demons and Wizards existe un tema músical llamado "The Whistler" que interpreta el cuento de los hermanos Grimm de una forma oscura. En este caso la canción la narra en primera persona el Flautista. Este desvela que, como venganza por la traición al acuerdo realizado con el pueblo de Hamelín, se lleva a los niños como alimento para el clan de las ratas y su reina, de la cual él es vasallo. Extracto del tema "The Whistler". Todos los derechos pertenecen a la banda Demons and Wizards y su compañía discográfica. ‎"Hungry souls they shall be fed. Praise the wisdom of the rats. All your children went astray. Pay the price for ignorance!" Traducción: "Almas famelicas seran alimentadas. Alabaz la sabiduría de las ratas. Todos vuestros niños se perdieron. Pagad el precio de la ignorancia! Enlaces externos * www.thepiedpiper.de * El flautista de Hamelin Notas Categoría:Cuentos de hadas Categoría:Cuentos de los hermanos Grimm Categoría:Cuentos de Alemania Categoría:Cuentos tradicionales bg:Хамелнският ловец на плъхове ca:El flautista d'Hamelin cs:Krysař (legenda) da:Rottefængeren fra Hameln de:Rattenfänger von Hameln en:Pied Piper of Hamelin eo:Ratkaptisto de Hameln eu:Hamelingo txirularia fa:نی‌نواز هاملین fi:Hamelnin pillipiipari fr:Le Joueur de flûte de Hamelin ga:An Píobaire Breac he:החלילן מהמלין hu:A hamelni patkányfogó it:Il pifferaio di Hamelin ja:ハーメルンの笛吹き男 nds-nl:De röttenvanger van Hameln nl:De rattenvanger van Hamelen no:Rottefangeren fra Hameln pl:Flecista z Hameln pt:O Flautista de Hamelin ru:Гамельнский крысолов scn:Lu piffiraiu maggicu sv:Råttfångaren i Hameln zh:花衣魔笛手